character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Astro Boy (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Astro Boy (known as Mighty Atom in the original Japanese release) is the protagonist of the manga/anime series that bears his name. Born Tobio Tenma, Astro was created by a brilliant roboticist named Dr. Umataro Tenma to replace the original Tobio, who was killed in a car accident caused by the elder Tenma's own parental negligence. To this end, Tenma equipped Astro with some of the most advanced technology in the world in order to prevent such a tragedy from happening again. Despite being nearly identical to the original Tobio, Tenma ultimately rejected the young robot after he realized that Astro's robotic limitations would prevent him from filling the void in his creator's heart. Later taken in by Dr. Ochanomizu, one of Tenma's former colleagues, Astro uses his incredible powers to fight evil and injustice wherever it springs up. Statistics Tier: 5-C to Low 5-B, likely higher | 7-C to 7-A | 4-C | 3-A Name: Astro Boy, Mighty Atom, Tobio/Toby Tenma, Astra Boytem, God of Manga (considered) Origin: Tezukaverse (Astro Boy) Gender: Male Age: 13-14 Classification: Robot, One of the "Seven Strongest Robot in the World" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Strength, Enhanced Stamina, Bionic Physiology, Pygakinetic Combat, Flight, Jet Propulsion, Burrowing (Can tunnel underground when the fight got too rough and even through beams like in the 1960's anime's intro), Multilingualism (Can speak over 60 languages), Disguise Mastery (Used a giant ant's corpse as a disguise), Enhanced Senses, Weakness Detection and Information Analysis (Can identify an enemy's weak spots. Can analyze an opponent's attack pattern and plan a way around it), Sense Augmentation, Evil Sense (Can instantly discern who's good and evil), X-Ray Vision, Night Vision and Light Manipulation (Can use flashlights on his eyes), Supernatural Hearing (Can hear 1000x better than a human), Pure Heart, Gun Manipulation, Gun Protrusion (via arm cannon and butt machine guns), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Beam Emission (via finger lasers and arm cannon), Body Modification, Bulletproof Durability, Healing (Can empower/heal broken machinery with Blue Power Core), Immortality (Type 13), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Blue Power Core can heal Astro's wounds), Forcefield Creation, Absorption and Absorbing Regeneration (Can absorb projectiles that heal him via Blue Core Shield), Omnidirectional Forcefield Waves, Resistance to Incredible Cold and EMPs, Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Aquatic Respiration and Vacuum Adaptation (Can breathe underwater and space), Enhanced Durability (via Deluxe Hyper Performance Upgrade), Time Travel, Acausality, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Told the viewers to mute the volume of the TV in a deleted scene of the 1960's anime), Toon Force (In the 1960's anime) Attack Potency: Moon level to Small Planet level (Matched swords with Altas, who managed to overpower the Anti-Photon Cannon, which destroyed the moon of Amalthea), likely higher via Deluxe Hyper Performance Upgrade (A body upgrade given to Astro makes him more stronger/durable) | Town level to Mountain level (Comparable to the Peacekeeper, who swung skyscrapers like baseball bats and destroyed several buildings in his rampage. Managed to slow the descent of Metro City) | Star level (Defeated Garon at full control of it's power which Sharaku claimed could reform entire stars) | Universe level (Fought Demon King Goa who caused universes to torn apart) Speed: FTL+ (Flew this around the Earth for fun. Outsped a missile that flew to the Sun at several times the speed of light) | Hypersonic (Flew to Metro City from a few kilometers away in seconds) | FTL (Flew from the Sun to Earth in a matter of a few minutes) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class M (Physically contended with a robot larger than a town. Lifted Magnemite into the air as early as Episode 1) | Class G (Slowed down the descent of Metro City) | Class 1 (At least comparable to Big X) | Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class to Small Planet Class (Can produce enough kinetic energy to rival Atlas' sword), likely higher via Deluxe Hyper Performance Upgrade | Town Class to Mountain Class (Comparable to the Peacekeeper) | Star Class (Managed to defeated North, Denkou, Brontus, Epsilon, and Pluto in a gauntlet-style fight, each considered the strongest robots of their age. Traded blows and defeated Lord Deadcross and Pook) | Universal Durability: Moon level to Small Planet level, likely higher via Deluxe Hyper Performance Upgrade (His artificial body is made ten times more durable) | Town level to Mountain level (Comparable to the Peacekeeper) | Star level (Took hits from Garon) | Universe level (Received damage from Demon King Goa) Stamina: Limitless (For being a robot) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with lasers, likely far higher via Deluxe Hyper Performance Upgrade (Can travel forward or backward in time within a 300,000,000 year timespan via his upgrade's third eye) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Can speak over 60 languages and has an unparalleled sense of character. Is able to calculate space & time to time-travel to the nearly exact periods forward or backward he wishes within a 300,000,000 year timespan and has defeated several unbelievably ancient and/or skilled warriors, robots and machines in his ages. Likewise, he has also been shown to be capable of solving incredibly complex mathematics formula in seconds) Weaknesses: Possesses an innate fear of being melted by extreme heat, a strong enough blow can sometimes cause his joints to break apart, sometimes over-exerts himself to the point of dangerously draining his power supply Key: Manga/Anime (Composite) | 2009 Film | Omega Factor | Edge of Time Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3